The Parting of the Ways
by SapphireCuatro
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia, the dynamic duo. However, all good things must someday come to an end. How hard is it to say goodbye?


My first IchiRuki fic.

* * *

It was all over. Aizen and the Arrancars had fallen in defeat. The Soul Society, the world of the living, the realm of the Shinigami King --- all of them were safe. The mission of the shinigami was at an end. It was now time for the aftermath of war --- the building of peace. Time for the living and the dead to return to their respective realms.

Now, there were only two left --- the shinigami Kuchiki Rukia and the human boy Kurosaki Ichigo. The Thirteenth Squad member stood opposite the substitute. At her waist was sheathed Sode no Shirayuki. At his was Zangetsu. She was short, petite, dark-haired. He was tall, muscular, orange-haired.

"It is time for me to return to the Soul Society", said Rukia.

He had been a boy who could see spirits. It was because of his unique spiritual abilities that they had met. It was because of this that he had stolen her powers, why she'd been forced to take on a gigai and remain in the world of the living. A still-living human should not have been able to become a guardian of the dead. It violated the laws governing life and death. And yet, it had happened…

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" said Ichigo.

She had dropped into his life suddenly, spunky and cocky. She had opened his eyes to a whole other world. She awakened in him the power he'd always craved, that would allow him to protect others, the way he hadn't been able to protect his own mother, who had fallen dead before his very eyes…

"I cannot. My duty here is over", said Rukia.

She had been arrested for giving her powers to a human. She had violated the honor of the shinigami, blurred the line between life and death…the Soul Society would surely try to exterminate him. She would not allow another person to die on account of her. So she ran away, hoping the Soul Society would never find him. And yet still he had come after her, the fool…

"I see", said Ichigo.

She had told him not to follow as he lay there bleeding in the rain, cut down by her brother's blade. That she'd never forgive him if he disobeyed her wishes. But her life was the most precious thing. It was worth saving, even if she hated him for the rest of eternity because of it. Turning his back on her would be unforgivable. She had awakened his spiritual powers, so he would repay the favor by using them to save her life.

"You can go back to a life of peace now", said Rukia.

He had busted up all of Soul Society to save her. Was her life really worth so much strife?

"Yeah. Of course", said Ichigo.

They had fought as comrades against the Arrancars. She was his ally, a sister-in-arms, an equal.

And then came the silence.

So much struggle and pain, happiness and tears…and love. Partners-in-crime, even transcending the boundaries between life and death. Both had known the joy of victory, the bitterness of defeat. Now both faced the greatest challenge of all --- the parting of the ways. One was a dead woman, a shinigami, whose time on earth had long passed. The other was a young man, a living human, whose time on earth had not yet come to an end. Their worlds were incompatible.

Ichigo came closer to her. She mirrored him. Within a few steps from both sides their bodies were less than a foot apart. She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers.

She gently touched his arm. "This is good-bye, Ichigo. Go, and live a long and happy life." She turned to go. He grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned back.

"It isn't the end", said Ichigo, "It absolutely isn't. We will meet again. That's my promise to you. We will see each other again, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Of course we will", she replied, "Someday." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo." Then her hand was gone, and so was she. He watched her retreating back, until she passed through the gate to the Soul Society. Then he was alone.

* * *

So this was my first fic of 2010. Have I gotten off to a good start? Please tell me what you thought. I'd be grateful.


End file.
